Sailor Moon: Polaris's Journal
by Polaris-Dream
Summary: The Senshi have a problem...an evil Senshi, called the Black Star Senshi, is set out to steal all their Plantary OrdsStarSeeds, and one of them is a new senshis 'evil' sister....find out in this actiondrama fan fic, of SAILORMOON.


.:+:Sailor Moon: Polaris's Journal.:+:. .:+:By: Takiuchi, Misao.:+:.  
  
.:+:Chapter ~ 1:+:.  
  
.  
  
'They say that every star or planet has a guardian...They say that there are evil ones born in the universe, to destory these guardians. It all happened when a beautiful little princess was born...Selenity. I awoke with the rest of the Black Star Senshi. We all became a family, exploring from the center of the North Star, Polaris. Which I am the guardian of it...my sister Rigel and her so called 'senshi' travled from the Star circle of the Universe to awake me, but they didn't know I was awake already...so I traveled far away from them, waking up in a small apartment in a place called, Crystal Tokyo. Ack. I'm sorry...I didn't introduce myself. I am Takiuchi Misao, I am the age of 17, and I attend Juuban High, I am a Senior. Anyways...lets just get on with this story, eh?'  
  
It was a dark cold Monday, as the streets filled with cars flowing by. On the left side walk a girl walked by herself, as the sky began to cry softly. Her long bangs covered her eyes. She had long dark purple hair, put up into a nicely done pony-tail. Her body was slender, and she wore a uniform. On her chest there was a brooch with an odd sign in it. The brooch seemed to be glass-like.  
  
It was a few minutes later as she was entering the dry High School, Juuben High you may say. People stared straight at her as she looked straight at the ground and walking into a class room. The teacher was speaking in a diffirent luanguage called 'French'. She stopped, as her eyes looked at her from the corner of them, she then turned around smiling at her.  
  
"Well, hello there. Are you a new student at Juuben High?" The teacher asked softly. The teacher had short brown hair to her shoulders, and nice navy blue dress on. The girl looked up with a wonderful smile on her face, as she gave the teather a paper she had. "Ah. Welcome Ms. Takiuchi, or may we called you 'Misao'?" The teacher asked.  
  
"You can call me Misao..." The girls voice was a soft cute voice, she still had a smile upon her face as the teacher also smiled.  
  
"Ok then, Misao. Your seat is right over there..." She pointed to an open seat right behind a girl with short deep blue hair. "You can ask Ami anything, and she can help you!" Misao nodded as she walked towards the open seat. The girl with blue hair blinked, as she turned around softly.  
  
"Hello. I'm Ami Mizuno." Ami smiled softly at Misao as Misao returned it back.  
  
"Misao Takiuchi...pleasure is all mine." She said softly as Ami turned around getting an odd aura from her. Ami shook her head softly as the class went by vastly.  
  
Ami had her lunch in her hands as she was running softly towards her group of friends. A girl with two odangos and long blonde hair was laughing by reading a comic book as a girl with brown hair, in a pony tail, kind of curly hair, eatting her food, and another blonde sleeping on the brown- headed girl. Ami stopped as she looked around.  
  
"Makoto..where is Rei at..?" Ami asked softly. Makoto looked up, sticking sushi into her mouth.  
  
"I think she went to use the restroom. She'll be hear in a...."She blinks as Rei sits down and takes her lunch out. "Never mind..." Makoto rolled her eyes finishing her food. Rei looks up at Ami, as she takes a seat.  
  
"Ami, you seem stressed...sit do..." Rei's eyes flash open as her head turns vastly towards a wall, as the new student, Misao was staring straight at them. Rei gets up fast. "...I sence something odd from that new girl..." Rei said with a slight glare turning around as Ami blinked.  
  
"I sence something also..." Makoto glared at Misao as she smiled towards her. Misao turned away and walked, disappearing. "DID YOU SEE THAT!!" Makoto got up extremly fast, as Usagi and Minako jumped up. Rei turned around.  
  
"....It seems we have a new enemy....we need to leave school fast and get ahole of Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna." Usagi and her friends ran from the tree they were sitting under.  
  
.:+:.Mean while, During the Future:+:.  
  
In a rather large room, a girl was playing a flute. She had rabbit shaped odangos and long pink hair flowing down to her feet. She stopped playing as she felt something wrong.  
  
"...Usagi..." She thought to herself, as she walked out of her room, as she walked towards the main hall as the a new senshi stood, and bowwed to her. "We have trouble in the past. We need to get there right away...Neo Senshi...lets go..." She said as she whispered softly, and transformed into a senshi uniform.  
  
"Neo Moon, I don't know about that. What about Neo Queen Selenity's word?" A girl who looked almost exactly like Sailor Mercury spoke up.  
  
"She'll under stand..." Neo Moon walked down the halls as her senshi fallowed behind her, as they walked threw the Time Gate. "Pluto. I need a time key, and fast!" Out of the mist came a tall woman with long dark green hair, as she bowwed.  
  
"Yes, Mi'lady..but please be careful...I dont want you getting hurt....please..." Pluto said, as soft tears rolled down her dark skin. Neo Moon bent over and hugged Pluto as the Senshi dissappeared.  
  
.:+:.In The Past.:+:.  
  
"How can this be?! I thought they all would've stopped! God Damnit...!" Makoto slammed her fist into the wall as Haruka shook her head.  
  
"Makoto....I don't think that this girl is evil." Haruka pointed out as all the rest of the girls blinked.  
  
"Are you serious? Do you know her?" Ami asked softly, as Usagi and Minako blinked more confused.  
  
"We don't know about that..." a voice struck every body's ears as they all stood holding their items for transformation. "You guys are over protective!" Out of the blue, the door opened, and there stood a grown Chibi-usa.  
  
"CHIBI-USA!!" Everyone yelled happily as Usagi jump from the table as she squeezed her tightly.  
  
"God I've missed you so much!!" Usagi smiled as she blinked letting go as Chibi-usa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Me too. I've missed everyone here!" Chibi-usa smiled."Oh! I have some friends you need to meet!" Chibi-usa ran outside as the rest of the girls ran out side also. They all stopped and saw girls with planetary signs on brooches. "These girls are my senshi, the Neo Senshi!" Chibi-usa smiled brightly.  
  
"They look..like us..." Rei said stareing at them.  
  
"Thats because they are your future daughters!" Chibi-usa explained.  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone of them screamed as they fell to the ground.  
  
"HA! Thats funny...reallllyy funny!!" Usagi laughed her head off as Rei hit her in the head.  
  
"Stupid odango!" Rei glared as Usagi cried. All of the sudden the ground shakes rapidly.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Haruka yelled out as the Neo senshi turned around.  
  
"...The Black Star Senshi has arrive!!!" A voice yelled as it was high pitched , it sounded like doubles as two girls landed in front of them. As more fallowed the two. Then the last one landed in front of them all.  
  
"Well hello there, Neo Senshi, and the White Star Senshi. Its a pleasure..." The leading one grinned evilly. " I am Sailor Rigel, and this is my lovely Black Star Senshi....Sailor Algol, Sirius A and B, Aldebaran, Betelgeuse, Alpha Centauri, White Dwarf and Black Dwarf, Supernova, and Neutron....Girls....give them your welcomeing gifts!" She laughed evilly, as they all laughed along with her as the whole senshi group jumps up into the midnight sky and sends powerful attacks at the whole gang. They scream as a fast light slams in front of all the attacks and protects them.  
  
"...What?!" Sailor Sirius A and B yelled out as all the senshi jumped back. Rigel growled under her breath.  
  
"...Sailor...Polaris." Rigel grinned crossing her arms over her chest. "My dear sister! Why must we fight HERE? You bact stabbing little bitch!" Rigel yelled out as a senshi in a Teal and Pink senshi uniform slams to the ground.  
  
"You were always weak on my star Sister...you need to get it threw your head that I never want to be part of your Senshi any more! I will protect the White and Neo Senshi's Planetary Orbs with all my strength...and you are forgetting...My powers have been more powerful then yours!!" She jumped into the air high, as her staff held out right in front of her." POLARIS STAR WAVE!" She screamed out her attack as Rigel's eyes widened as her attack blew Rigel away. Rigel screamed landing in front of her senshi.  
  
"......ugh....damnit....I need the orbs..or else we will never be powerful....." She got up grinning, holding her left arm. "I'll just go to the Future...and take it all away from her...hehe..." Rigel dissappeared as her senshi did also. Polaris landed softly on the ground.  
  
"Polaris!" Chibi-usa yelled out and ran over towards the woman. She turned around smileing. "You heard my message! You came! Oh thank you so so much!" She hugged Polaris tightly as Polaris hugged back.  
  
"Yes..I did...." She looked up at Makoto and the rest of the Senshi. "Im sorry if I frightened you at first, Sailor Jupiter...and the rest of the senshi. My apoligies I need to be going now...but I will see you at school tomorrow. Good bye for now everyone." She turned around and dissappeared.  
  
"How rude!" Rei said bluntly. She crossed her arms over her chest pouting. "She didn't even introduce herself to us!..."  
  
"Your lucky your alive!" Usagi turned around yelling at her...  
  
.:+:.T o b e c o n t i n u e d.:+:.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
~Authors Notes::.  
  



End file.
